Toa Mata/Toa Nuva
The Toa Mata were the group of Toa who originally introduced BIONICLE and who first saved the island of Mata Nui from the Makuta. These Toa later transformed into the Toa Nuva. Toa Mata The Beginnings The Toa Mata were created approximately 100,000 years ago on Artakha, and first walked on the island of Daxia. After a seiries of adventure in a place called the World that Feeds the World, they were chosen for the destiney to awaken Mata Nui if he should ever fall. It is has been confirmed that they were active before they came to Mata Nui, for they were able to utilize their elemental powers quickly and had the ability to manifest their mask powers. Unlike most Toa, they were never Matoran, and were named for their elemental prefixes. The Dark Time The Toa were launched into the ocean inside canisters the moment Mata Nui fell asleep. They were intended to land in the ocean, go through Mata Nui and arrive at Metru Nui, but something went wrong. For a thousand years they floated in the seas. Takua summoned them by collecting the six Toa stones scattered across Mata Nui. They arrived on the island in pieces, but quickly put themselves back together. After floating for so long their organic tissue had decayed into nothing. By fusing their mechanical parts together, new tissue was allowed to grow in a slightly painful process. Unfortunately, due to their millenium in the ocean, they remembered almost nothing of their former lives. These Toa were sent by the Turaga to gather six Great Kanohi: Kakama, Hau, Pakari, Akaku, Kaukau, and Miru; and six Noble Kanohi: Komau, Huna, Ruru, Mahiki, Matatu, and Rau. After each Toa had collected all of their masks, they received a Golden Kanohi, which contained all six of the Toa's Great Mask powers. They were the catalyst for Makuta's first defeat on Mata Nui. Shortly after, they fought the Bohrok and Bahrag, and were submerged in Energized Protodermis, turning them into Toa Nuva. Toa Nuva Defeate of the Bahrag After fighting and defeating the Bohrok queens, the Bahrag, the Toa Mata were transformed into more powerful forms by six tubes of Energized Protodermis underneath the Bahrag's lair. After escaping the Bohrok nest, they proclaimed themselves Toa Nuva. the Bohrok-Kal Unfortunately, the Toa's new power went to their heads; they decided that they could now protect their respective villages just fine on their own and chose to split up, with only Gali encouraging everyone to stay together. But when elite Bohrok, called the Bohrok-Kal, sought to release the swarms again by saving the Bahrag, the weaknesses of the Toa's Nuva forms quickly became apparent: Nuva Symbols had appeared in the villages when the Toa transformed, and when the Bohrok-Kal stole the Symbols the Toa lost their elemental powers. In addition, the Toa had lost all the Great Kanohi Masks that they had gathered, and now had to collect scattered Kanohi Nuva masks to replace them. The Toa Nuva rallied together against the Bohrok-Kal, but despite their best efforts they could barely slow the Kal down. The Kal eventually discovered the location of the Queens' prison, only to find the Exo-Toa acting on their own to guard the prisoners. The Bohrok-Kal reduced the Exo-Toa to scrap, but were still delayed long enough for the Toa Nuva to catch up to them. As the Kal proceeded to use the Nuva Symbols to unlock the Queens' cage, Tahu attempted to use the Vahi Mask of Time (which he got from Turaga Vakama) to slow them to a near-standstill, which would give the Toa time to strike. But being so close to completing their mission, the Kal were completely invulnerable from outside attack. Instead, Gali gambled that the Nuva Symbols could receive power as well as give it, the Toa fed their energy through the Symbols. The gamble worked, as the powered-up symbols supercharged the Bohrok-Kal's own powers beyond what they could control, destroying them. The Toa Nuva were able to reclaim their Symbols and with them, their elemental powers; they then returned to their villages and hid their symbols in places where they could not be stolen again. Mask of Light The next few weeks were peaceful ones, but it wasn't to last. Takua, the Matoran that had gathered the Toa Stones, discovered a powerful Kanohi Mask called the Mask of Light. While he and his friend Jaller went off in search of the mask's wearer, the Toa of Light, the Toa Nuva had their hands full fighting the "Sons of Makuta of Makuta," the Rahkshi, whom Makuta had sent to intercept the searchers. In the first fight with the Rahkshi, Tahu was poisoned, and later was blasted by Kurahk, causing him to increasingly lose his temper. By the time the Rahkshi got to Onu-Koro, Tahu had given in to mindless rage; only the combined powers of Gali, Lewa, and Kopaka could purge the poison and calm him down. While the Rahkshi searched for the Mask of Light, they also destroyed all of Ta-Koro and some of Onu-Koro. The Toa Nuva then regrouped and made their last stand against the Rahkshi at the Kini-Nui Temple, disabling five of the Rahkshi; but the sixth, Turahk, was able to get through and kill Jaller (who took the blast for Takua). Seeing his friend's sacrifice, Takua accepted his destiny as Takanuva, the Toa of Light; and he destroyed the Rahkshi, ending the battle. The next day, Takanuva went to face Makuta, insisting that the Toa Nuva stay behind with the Matoran. When Takanuva summoned the Matoran and Turaga to Makuta's lair, the Toa Nuva went with them and witnessed Takanuva and Makuta fuse into the being known as Takutanuva, who resurrected Jaller and reopened the path to Metru Nui that had been closed for a thousand years. In the weeks afterward, while the Matoran were preparing to travel to Metru Nui, the Toa Nuva and Takanuva (along with Hahli the Chronicler) listened to the Turaga's tales of Metru Nui, the Great Cataclysm, and the Great Rescue. This was also the first time that they learned of other Toa, among them the previous incarnations of the Turaga: the Toa Metru. Ignition Once on Metru Nui, Turaga Dume delivered the grave news that Mata Nui was not only asleep, but dying. He told the Toa Nuva of a Mask of Life that could potentially save him, and sent them to the island of Voya Nui, where it was supposed to be hidden. Unfortunately, rogue Dark Hunters calling themselves "Piraka" were also in search of the mask. When the Toa Nuva arrived, the two groups quickly got in a fight, which the Toa ultimately lost, although it was a close battle. The Piraka's leader, Zaktan, had ordered their weapons and masks taken and their unconscious bodies thrown into the volcano. However, upon being abandoned like so much trash by the Piraka when the volcano erupted, they woke up in time to grab their tools and pull themselves out of the path of the eruption - only to be attacked by the island's few remaining free Matoran, who were fooled into believing the Piraka were Toa and didn't want to risk being tricked twice. But Axonn told Balta, that the Nuva really were Toa and so Balta halted the fight. Once the fighting stopped and the Matoran accepted the fact that the Nuva really were Toa, the two groups teamed up to infiltrate the Piraka's stronghold and take back their masks. They did so and were about to fight the Piraka again, but Zaktan's ally Brutaka intervened and defeated them all twelve heros in one hit. While the Matoran soon escaped, the Toa Nuva were imprisoned and their masks taken as trophies... While the Piraka and Toa Inika were later busy searching for the Mask of Life and Brutaka was fighting his ex-partner Axonn, the Matoran rebels entered the stronghold and searched for the Toa Nuva. They found them chained to the wall and enslaved by the Piraka's antidermis virus, forced to drain out their elemental power even to the point of death. The Matoran freed the Nuva from both chains and enslavement and helped them to their masks, telling them of the Toa Inika that had arrived after they did; and the Nuva were surprised to learn these new heroes were old friends from Mata Nui. After meeting Axonn and his associate Botar, the Toa Nuva met the Toa Inika, who had reached the Mask of Life only for it to fly away and dive underneath the ocean. The Inika were worried that they would be sent back to Metru Nui while the Nuva continued the mission, but the Nuva recognized that destiny had chosen the Inika for the task of saving the Great Spirit's life; and Tahu told the Inika that the Nuva would be waiting in Metru Nui for their safe return. However, after the Inika left, he admitted to Axonn that he lied; the Nuva were departing on a new mission that the Inika could not be a part of. World Tour Though the Toa Nuva still doubted Axonn and Botar's motives, they entered Metru Nui's Great Temple, sneaking in so that they would not start an endless debate with the Turaga. They found the object that the Order members directed them to (a scroll) and were perplexed at the strange, uncarved writing. Their doubts also increased when they saw the list of tasks they were expected to do. Nonetheless, they got to work; beginning with the closest task: freeing the Bahrag and allowing the Bohrok - the swarms that had tried to destroy their home - to run free once more. It appears the list of tasks will send the Toa Nuva all over the world. Their next goal is the Staff of Artakha, stolen from the Metru Nui Archives by the Dark Hunters and kept in their headquarters on Odina. Possibly in connection to the staff, there is word that the legendary ruler Artakha has invited the Toa into his realm. And in addition to their list of tasks, they will be taking a side trip to the realm of Karzahni in order to reclaim the masks that the Toa Inika wore as Matoran; mainly because one of them used to belong to the famous hero Toa Lhikan. Powers, Masks, and Tools The Toa Nuva (as Toa Mata) used to have the stander level Kanohi, tools and powers most other Toa possessed. As Toa Nuva, all of these traits were improved: their elemental powers became stronger, their tools gained new forms that offered an alternate mode for transport, and they even gained strong yet lightweight armor made of protodermis. Their masks also became enhanced Kanohi Nuva that not only had stronger powers, but could share those powers with others nearby. However, these new powers had some drawbacks. For one, their elemental powers were tied to new objects called Nuva Symbols, and if the Symbols were in the hands of enemies then the powers would be lost to the Toa. The Toas' collections of Great Kanohi had also disappeared, and the Toa had to scour the island again to find the Kanohi Nuva to replace them. Toa Nuva *Tahu *Lewa *Gali *Onua *Kopaka *Pohatu Category:Toa Category:Toa Mata Category:Toa Nuva Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2006 Category:Toa